Atobe Kingdom
by asdfgay
Summary: Fourteen drabbles about the King and everything behind his smirk and ego.


**ATOBE KINGDOM**

Disclaimer: I don't own Atobe Keigo or Prince of Tennis. But it would certainly be a nice birthday present for me today.

This is written for the birthday of the character I am one step short of worshipping, Atobe Keigo-sama. This is also a birthday gift for myself and fourteen is a special number to me this year.

-/-

**1. **

Contrary to stereotypical parents of rich kids from soap operas that are oh-so-popular these days, Atobe's parents love him very much and dotes on him. In fact, after an awkward and humiliating (if you're not Atobe Keigo, but he is, so he managed to look smug while he's at it) conversation that Atobe would rather not talk about, his parents even accepted his sexuality. There is a time, however, when they finally draw the line.

"Keigo, we know that you know that we love you very much. But _please_, for the love of all things holy, refrain from having sex when our room is just next door."

**2.**

It's not because he lost, actually, the fact that he lost was overshadowed by the fact that the brat shaved his hair. Atobe never heard the end of it after his match with the brat—especially from his own damn team.

"That was so geki daza, Atobe. And stop pretending about your mighty kingly power and crap, we all know it's a fucking wig."

**3.**

Hyoutei tennis club regulars had a strange way to do things. And when it's finally graduation for the third years, they gave away some goodbyes and expectations for the next year and that they are waiting for the time when they will join them at the high school division of Hyoutei. Choutarou gives them a farewell song and Kabaji had made a heart-warming card. Hiyoshi, on the other hand, took the cake, the oven and the whole damn patisserie.

"I know you senpai-tachi, especially you Atobe-san, may all be unstable and weird as shit and totally off your rockers and I will probably disinfect my mouth after saying this but I will sort-of-kind-of-not-really miss you all."

**4.**

"Fuck it, Atobe. You should have just hit our eyes with your Tanhau-shit and I'm pretty sure that would be less of a sore," Shishido curses as he accidentally stumbles upon Atobe's vast walk-in-closet full of purple and frills and ruffles and mirrors.

Atobe raises his brow and smirks.

**5.**

Atobe Keigo is perfectly aware of the fact that he is a perfectly normal teenage male. And perfectly normal teenage male only means one thing—hormones. And while he holds no love interest over Tezuka Kunimitsu (from what he heard, Seigaku's buchou is desperately in love with his team's tensai), he can't help but admire the other man for his _endearing_ qualities while the stoic tennis captain plays in the Nationals.

And when turned-on, Atobe Keigo doesn't do cold showers, instead, he jumps on a damn pool fully clothed.

**6.**

"You're kidding, right?"

"Gakuto, have you ever known Ore-sama to joke about these matters? So when I say that I volunteered the club to do a crossdressing maid café for the cultural festival, I am dead serious."

**7.**

Nobody would forget that Halloween one chilly night when the winter is fast approaching. Yuushi never fails to bring the pictures to remind everyone of it.

"As I was saying, I'm pretty sure every single student in Hyoutei had seen the photos and videos of Jirou dressing up and acting as Atobe for Halloween."

**8.**

"You know, Atobe, we don't really have anything against your sexuality considering we aren't straight to begin with but PLEASE, WHEN THE HEAT IS GETTING INTO YOU, REMEMBER TO THROW THE FUCKING CONDOM ON THE FUCKING TRASH CAN BECAUSE WE AREN'T EXACTLY EXCITED AT THE NEW WAY YOU HAVE THOUGHT TO SHOW YOUR FUCKING PROWESS!"

Atobe laughs silently at the text message he received from Shishido. Really now, with such an amusing text message, who was he to say that it was Yuushi who leaves the condom on the floor this time?

**9.**

Atobe's amusement shot up so much upon seeing his team mates stricken face at the purple scented paper with rhinestones that they will supposedly tape on the locker room as a reminder.

Everyone twitched. Shishido resists the urge to punch someone in the face. _'Please remember to throw the condoms and empty bottle of lubes to the proper trash can.'_

**10.**

"Kantoku had threatened me to deliver this message to all of you here in a relationship, and Ore-sama quote, _to all those with a lover, please—please—the locker room is not a place to have sex, and if you horny animals can't resist the urge, don't do it on my damn desk_, unquote."

**11.**

The whole Hyoutei team loves Atobe, even with less melancholic sunrises and sunsets. They'd somehow willingly take him with all his diva-esque attitude and over-the top personality. Hell, they'd even accept his ego the size of the whole blasted universe. And they wouldn't have their captain in any other way.

Well, except for the ego. But they could live with that. _Hopefully._

**12.**

Atobe is highly sentimental and nobody knows of this except for Kabaji, Yuushi probably had his suspicions but generally, no one discovers this and lives. On one of the drawers from his night stand, one could find a thick leather-bound album without a label. Flipping the photo album, there are lots of pictures from his team—starting from their different field trips slash training camps to just normal hanging out to gifts and cards given over the years.

Atobe is very sentimental. And it is one of his deepest secrets. Let's just say it wouldn't stay that way.

**13.**

Hyoutei is a now a family—not just a mere National-ranked club, not just a brutal hierarchy. But a family that formed because of their losses. A family that supported each other through thick and thin and endured all the hardships that came upon them. A normal family who insulted and teased each other but bared their fangs on other people once they do as much as hurt a strand of hair on anyone's arms.

And they were a unique, dysfunctional, crazy—shitty (there's really just no other better way to put it)—type of family, but a family nonetheless.

And Atobe is the center that holds the kin together. He is the ice that freezes everyone on the ground and burns in a passionate fire to carry his teammates everywhere.

And all is right in their little Hyoutei world, until someone mentions the family arrangements.

**14.**

"_Yo, Atobe! Happy birthday, 'kay? And just so you know this is all Yuushi's idea. Yuushi's idea, you hear me? I'm not related to any of these! So just get ready for Yuushi's damn message and good luck with that. You'll need it."_

"_So… Atobe, happy birthday to you. I hope the power of love will always be with you and you'll have a great birthday. Maa~ maa~ please don't throw my birthday gift this time. The glittering purple handcuffs are quite hard to find."_

"_Zzzzz… Wah? A-re? Eh?! You're filming me already?! Okay! Atobe~, happy birthday~! I wish you'll have more sugoi years to come! I'm really happy for you! Zzzz…"_

"_Whose super lame idea again is this to send a birthday video to you? Anyway, happy birthday. And it's not like I remember your birthday and shit, okay? In fact, I am very reluctant to leave you this message. Don't get ahead of yourself again. And for the last time, I'm not the one who finished your shampoo!"_

"_Anou… Atobe-buchou, a very happy birthday to you. I am sure that you'll have many more years in your life and they will all be very blessed and fruitful. And Atobe-san, please don't believe anything that Shishido-san said in his video. Actually, he was very stressed last night thinking about what he's going to say to you when it's finally his turn to give the messa-grmphasghbkd…"_

"_Atobe-buchou, okay, greeting you is so overrated. But still, happy birthday. And I wish you'll have many more years so I could gekokyoujo you once and for all!"_

"_Atobe-san, happy birthday. And thanks for everything you've ever done to me ever since. I know we are all lucky to have someone like you with us right now. That's all. Usu."_

"_Atobe, I hope you're aware of the fact that the team are all 'awed by your prowess', as you always put it. Well, happy birthday and itteyoshi!"_

Atobe watched the video with a perpetual fond smile, eyes twinkling and perhaps just a little—a very very little, if he would insist—amount of tears welling up on his eyes. The messages were quite unusual and despite the downright weirdness emanating from the video, the messages all held one affectionate message.

"**Happy birthday, Atobe Keigo!"**

-/-

First of all, I would like to greet the King a very very happy birthday. You should know how much I have been preparing for your big day… Actually, OUR big day. Since we share the same birthday on the fourth. *smug grin*

So anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review. It's so going to be the best birthday present for Atobe and me. :)

Again, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ATOBE KEIGO-SAMA AND TO ME!**

10.04.12


End file.
